The Dark Riders saga 1 part 3/?
by Aquila
Summary: A group of kids joins a rebel army. Suceed, and honor and glory shall be yours, fail, and the forces of eveil will reign supreme, for eternity. This is the non-graphic version.


Chapter 27 Josh  
  
I absorbed the pain. I tried not to scream. I held my breath and the pain stopped.  
"There is something funny about that mark." Corosco said. I don't think Josh is in good enough condition to leave for a mission tonight. It can wait until tomorrow.  
"I can do it." I said flatly.  
"Your nails suggest otherwise." Corosco said. I looked at the thick leather glove. I had dug my nails into the deep brown leather. There were marks all along it.  
"Get some rest."  
We laid down on our cots, but it appeared none of us could sleep. The daylight approached.   
The sun filtered through the ragged curtains.  
We got up, tired of trying to act like we were asleep.  
I ignored my arm.  
I got an idea.  
"Narashia, your dream sequences, maybe they can tell us what's wrong with my arm!" I yelled.  
"Can you try to fall into one?" Giovanni asked. Anu looked fearful. Synge looked a little worried too.  
"I can try, I don't think it will work, though." Narashia laid down on her cot. We were extremely quiet.  
Then came the signs of a sequence, she started talking in her sleep.  
"Green arm, swelling. Larger. Tentacles, sprouting. Josh! Josh!" She got up quickly.  
"What did you see?"  
"Nothing, I fell into ordinary sleep."  
"You were saying my arm was going to puff up like a balloon. And it was going to grow tentacles like an octopus."  
"I don't remember anything."  
"Dark Riders! Get up! Err... your already up." Corosco had just burst into the small room we slept in.  
"We have a new Dark Rider, a wizard, a spirit tamer."  
A boy fo about fifteen entered. He wore the robes of pink, which I frowned at. He didn't even try to dilute it with blue.  
He also had the tall staff with the engraved sun.  
"Hello, I am Moroq." He said. He offered me a hand. I was careful to give the one without the demon mark on it.  
He had a smug look on his face.  
"Moroq here, knows about sixteen spells. Four of water, wind, fire and rock."  
Narashia smiled. It looked just for show, as she didn't have the twinkle in her ebony eyes.  
Synge was quite taken by him she looked a little weak at the knees.  
"Hi, I'm Synge, and these are the other Rillight Twiders, uh, Twillight Riders."  
"I never knew we were Rillight Twiders Synge." I said.  
Moroq chuckled.  
"So, how is the dangerous life of the rebels?" He asked.  
"Dangerous." I said. "That's basically it."  
"Hard." Anu.  
"Your gorgeous..." Synge muttered. I was the only one who heard her, I was sitting next to her. Narashia was avoiding his eyes.  
"Fine and Dandy, yours?" Narashia said. I don't think she very well trusted Moroq.   
"Oh, boring. So I learn a bunch of spells. Big deal."  
"That isn't a big deal. You're probably as good as any wizard." Moroq flushed a deep scarlet. Even the tips of his brown hair were red.  
Synge smiled. She seemed really dazed. I was very close from yelling out loud, SYNGE HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU, MOROQ!  
Giovanni and Anu seemed okay with it. Narashia stared at him. There was a contorted look on her face. One that flashed rage  
I pulled her to the corner.  
"Why don't you like Moroq?" I asked.  
"There's something funny about him. Something doesn't feel right. He came from a backround in wizardry."  
"Aquila came from a backround that everybody thought was evil." I protested  
"Because no one wanted to go near enough to find out. Had some one payed any attention to making an allience with them, there would still be Shamishi in that village."  
"People tried to make friends with the wizards, but no one could do it, they killed all their allies. They are parasites, they suck every species dry of useful information, then wipe them out."  
"What about the demons?" I said.  
"They made a devil's deal with the demons. Demons are the representatives of hatred. They were only too glad to team up with a species that could be resurrected."  
I fell silent. I wasn't going to listen. If I would find out, it would be on my own.  
  
Chapter 28 Anu  
  
It was decided. Moroq was going to come with us on our mission tonight. He was going to use his spells to help us defeat some foot soldiers.  
Narashia looked a little not trusting, but, she kept her feelings inside.  
We got our weapons ready. Moroq held tight his staff. Looking at his reflection in the crystal on the top.  
He twirled the black cloak.  
"Interesting life you have, Dark Riders."  
"Ready to kick butt?" Synge asked. She hadn't left his side all day.  
He smiled at her. She looked about to faint.  
She got on her weapons.  
"How many soldiers are we fighting?" Moroq asked.  
"About thirty, an easy nimber for six." Narashia said. Her voice was back to normal again.  
She forced a smile.  
Synge was falling head over heals. She kept tripping on her boots.  
"I think they need to replace Moroq, he's too much of a distraction." I said.  
"No, I think they need to replace Synge." Giovanni said.  
We left the HQ. We arrived at the battlefield. Ready to fight. We called back our transport pokemon. Moroq had no pokemon, so he had to ride with me. Narashia rode with Giovanni.  
The thirty soldiers were waiting for us.  
  
Chapter 29 Synge The Traitorous Dark Side of Love  
  
I looked at Moroq, he is so handsome. I could hardly concentrate on the battle. Moroq fought so gracefully. The staff preformed the spells he bid.  
How cool is that?  
Thirty soldiers, no problem, though, I don't think I even killed one. I was too busy staring at that face. Those eyes, from the moment I saw him, I was head over heels.  
I got back to killing off the soldiers with my spear.  
This battle seemed too easy. They weren't wearing armor, and they didn't try to cast spells. They just took the fate that would have beein waiting for them anyway.  
The dead soldiers laid on the ground.   
No sweat.   
"The spells of light, conquer the darkness." Moroq said.  
He grinned, there was something funny going on.   
He cast a fire spell around me and hi  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Giving us a little privacy." he said.  
There was a sudden snap, I was going to turn around to look, but, he kissed me.  
I almost went limp and fell over. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
I sank to the ground. He helped me stand up again. I snapped out of it.  
He held a knife in his hand. I saw the mark on his robes. The pink robes. The wizard's sign.  
"YOUR A WIZARD!" I yelled.  
"Uh huh. I used a spell to captivate you. The other one, avoided my eyes the whole time, but, you will have to do."  
"Do what?" I asked. This couldn't be happening.   
"You traitor!"  
"A Dark Rider sacrifice. The deal would have been sealed with two maidens sent to the castle to be used a sacrifices. I won't be paid as much anyhow."  
"You're getting paid?" My heart was filled with a rage I have only felt when my family became the Darkness.  
"Very handsomely. With you two out of the way, the other three boys from your group will be easy to kill."  
I slapped him. He grabed his face. He removed his hand  
He held the knife still tighter. He grabbed my neck.  
"Prepare to die, my dear Synge. Blood of your maiden enemy, you will revive thy mistress!" He slashed the knife, I could feel the knife on my face. It slashed my cheek. It made a two inch cut under my right eye.  
He stopped pulling the knife over my face. I saw Narashia behind him. He fell over. Dead.  
Narashia gored him with the point of her axe. She had also chopped him up pretty well.  
"How, did you get through the fire?" I asked.  
"I used a tree branch to shield me from the magic fire. I knew he was evil. I knew the whole time. If he was a true Dark Rider, he wouldn't have been carrying these around." She tossed down his communication stone, clothes with the wizard mark, and maps to fill out with the rebel hideout.  
She also showed me the wizards brand on his neck.  
"You stared at his face. I avoided my eyes, and I discovered the mark. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him earlier."  
I wiped away the blood from the cut under my eye.  
A few drops of red blood fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 30 Giovanni  
  
We stared over Moroq's dead body.  
"How did you know?" I asked Narashia, who's eyes still flashed with rage. And I also glanced at Synge. The cut still flowed with her pure red blood. Some of it landed on the ground.  
"Never trust anything, that you can't see through something else."  
"Asam again?"  
"No, written in Shamashai on the temple walls. I realized Moroq didn't have a reflection. I saw it when polishing my axe. It looked as if Synge was staring at nothing." She laughed. "It was really funny."  
Synge blushed a little.  
The fire burned down, and we rode back to the HQ.  
"I'm sorry it had to happen that way. I led you into a trap, to see what the traitor Moroq would do. He pledged his loyalty to Anocia, that his evil heart did not pump Wizard blood. I saw him, he kept his fingers crossed. I apologize."  
It seemed a little strange that Corosco would do such a thing, but logical, we needed to know how to identify traitors.  
"There is another mission for you. The goblins have become very helpful, they gave us the location of the military training ground for the Darkness."  
"Not underwater again I hope." Synge muttered.  
"Training ground Synge, they need space." I said. "Honestly." She flashed an angry look.  
"It is actually near Coroflex meadows. I need some info on how they train their troops, with spells or swords, their progress, and of course, your speciality, getting papers from the General's office."  
"Typical." I snorted.  
"Not quite. More scoutish than that of a spy." Corosco smiled.  
"Oh, and you will be pleased to know, that Aquila has added quite a few moer heads to her wall since yesterday, seven I believe."  
"So she didn't break their trust." I said. Aquila might have been the glue that has supported the walls of the Dark Riders for the length of the war. The supplier of the gold.  
"Seven hundred Pettanos." I said. I stared at the small mountain of gold, no, the fortune.  
"Enough to take back thirteen lives, plus five more pounds of Tapi poison, and three of Retin healing powder. Plus a hundred pounds of iron for slingshot bullets and iron arrowheads."  
We all pondered that amount of money. I was running a little low on iron for shaping.   
"Oh, and another announcement, we are approaching the aniversary of the Dark Riders, the second year of fighting, we will be having a little party tomorrow morning."  
We all thought about the promise of a relaxing morning, opening small presents.  
"Is Aquila coming?" Josh asked.  
"I believe so, but I will be out with a few other warriors on a mission."  
"Rest up, we need you in the morning." The order was given, a very plesant one. Rest up. The words were a heaven of their own. We slunk onto cots, eagerly awaiting the fate that would surround us in the hours of dawn.   
  
Chapter 31 Anu  
  
We were all rested in the morning. We were awakened with the pop of the cork from the bottles of Dandylion Fizz.  
There was a loud hurrah!  
"Let me go back to sleep." I moaned.  
"Nah, presents." Synge said. There was a large basket sitting in front of the door, plus Tana, the assistant handing out glasses of fizz, which were eagerly taken.  
"Who's it from, and for?" Josh asked.  
"Aquila, I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you on this glorious morning, I have more duties for the scum. Best luck to you Corosco on your mission, the presents inside are for the Twilight Riders, shall they ever need them."  
I read the note aloud.  
We pulled the lid off the octagon-shaped basket, another smaller one lay inside.  
We pulled off that lid as well.  
And another. There were several small gifts inside, each marked for the proper owner  
I removed from the small basket a necklace that was my mother's.  
How did Aquila get that, there was a note.   
~Your father tried to entrust me with that,  
as a gift for murdering a few of his friends that talked ill of him. It should have belonged to you.~ I was touched. The fancy silver necklace would have fetched a fair price.  
I saw Giovanni remove a small box. He opened it. It contained thirty small Shamishi stone arrowheads.  
There was a note attached to his too.  
~In case you ever need them.~  
Synge pulled out a stuffed Rapidash, The horn was glittering ivory.  
~Poruna is safe, do not worry for her. She misses you. Perhaps you can figure out something to do with this voodoo doll.~  
Josh pulled from the box a small silver box. It had his house key from the house near Serena.  
~Your father was forced to flee. He is safe. He knows my people not yet.~ Josh breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Aquila delivered news.  
Narashia pulled a music box from the basket.  
~The words to the song.  
Dreams come, dreams go, they pass and they flow. Tears of pain cry, while tears of hope glitter.  
Your father made that for you and Unae, before he died.  
Unae is well.~  
There was another item in the basket. It was a ring of keys, there was a note marked Corosco. We opened it.  
~Here are the keys you wanted Corosco. The dungeon sequence is left, right, right. The last door is marked with blue flame. Open the door with the large bronze key on the outside. Don't forget these keys!~  
"Oh no." Synge said slowly.  
"Corosco forgot his keys."  
"This isn't good." Narashia said slowly.  
"We have to go and save Corosco!"  
  
Chapter 32 Synge  
  
We left immeadiatly. The assistant Tana screamed when we told her about the keys and the note. She told us exactly where Corosco was. He was at a Wizard weapons facility, that specializes in iron weapons.   
Destroying it could mean big damage to the Darkness.  
"How many are with him?" I asked.  
"Four others. Five is a good raiding number." Tana said her voice was panicky.  
"It was my fault. I was supposed to get Corosco the keys. I forgot when I was getting orders of supplies from the medical center." Tana panted.  
We were off. With fresh weapons and supplies. I kept the strange ponyta voodoo doll with me, for luck. What could that voodoo doll be for?  
I got on ponyta. We only had a map, weapons, pokemon, and will, to get us through this facility without getting caught, and without dying.   
We sped off. No words were spoken, we were all too shocked. We had to be especially quiet in a wizard area.  
"Okay, we have to follow Corosco's path. Through the outer vent shaft, down into the basement, and follow Aquila's directions, Corosco is probably in the basement." Giovanni said. Last minute directions. Good thing Narashia had the keys. I was now known for losing things, after that incident in the underwater fortress.  
"Get some pokemon ready to throw." Anu said. I pulled out my trusty ninetails, and vulpix. Narashia undoubtedly had Alakazam and gengar.  
Giovanni held golduck. Josh held onto noctowl and raticate. Anu held tight tight to electabuzz and rhyhorn. I know what pokemon they usually use.  
Ninetails burned the ropes that held the fastening of the vent cover and the cover clattered to the ground. Alakazam lifted us all up inside. It was too high up for even a human ladder with five people.  
We all climbed inside.  
The words echoed through my head.  
WE HAVE TO SAVE COROSCO!  
  
Chapter 33 Giovanni  
  
We all knew what was at stake. We were used to pressure. Corosco depended on us. No, Anocia depended on us. It was hard not to break into a sweat.  
It wasn't a usual mission. No mess ups could be tolarated.  
Please, Aquila, get my brain message. Come, help us!  
Aquila wasn't one to make a lot of mistakes.  
Synge and Josh on the other hand... Are known to get into trouble.  
We crawled silently. Being very careful. I was rather jittery. Through the vent shaft. I ran through the plan several times in my mind, but led the others into the darkness. Synge's vulpix gave off a little light, which helped a lot.  
There was a grate.  
I heard voices. I looked down. I was careful not to stick too much of my head out. Narashia, and Anu crawled up next to me.  
"Yes, that prisoner we got, some person of importance to the Dark Riders I believe..." One of the lieutenants said.   
"Hah hah hah... Leave him in the dungeon to rot. He needs some time to think everything over. When Coroni finds out who he is, uh, I can't bare to think about it. Killing him staight out. No, we have to keep him alive.."  
My blood ran cold. They had Corosco.  
The Lieutenant left. The General was shuffling some papers. I silently crawled over the grate. It all went acording to plan. Five people across the grate, and nobody fell through it.  
And we still had the keys.  
The next grate went into the basement. I studied Aquila's map. There would be a trapdoor into the dungeon, not too far away.  
I pulled the grate away. I poked my head down.  
The hallway was deserted.  
"Lower me down." I hissed.  
Anu and Narashia grabbed my arms and lowered me to the ground. I checked each corner for approaching guards.  
Everything was too silent. Too quiet. Too empty.  
Narashia lept down.  
Anu, Josh, Synge.  
There was a sudden tap on my shoulder. I jumped.  
It was Aquila.  
Maybe those brain messages work....  
"You shouldn't let people sneak up on you." Her voice was calm.  
I knew that she wasn't joking about that.  
"Why are you here? How did you sneak in?" I hissed.  
"Let's just say, I go where I want. I explored this building from dungeon, to barracks. I'm here on buisness."  
She pulled out her bow.  
"I can't be seen with you. I've taken care of all the guards. You shouldn't have to worry. They're all either very drunk, or have passed out long ago." Then under her breath she added.  
"Wizard Mortal Guards aren't the brightest."  
She disappeared around the corner.  
"Good luck, Aquila." Narashia whispered.  
It was around the corner for us.  
Into the trapdoor. No guards. Aquila doesn't lie.  
Corosco slumped in his cell.  
He jumped when he saw us.  
"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" His voice was nervous.  
"What do you think that we are here for!" Josh snapped.  
Narashia pulled out the keys. There were about seven, and all different shapes.  
I began to try every key.  
"Giovanni, it's the bone." Narashia said. "Skeleton key." The bone fit. I unlocked the cell.  
Narashia took the skeleton key from the key ring.  
Corosco ran out of his cell.  
"There isn't much time."  
  
Chapter 34 Narashia  
  
This had to be done quickly. Aquila would've helped us if she could.  
We ran, our footsteps were heard on the marbel floors, Luckily, Corosco himself was a human map.  
He led us. We crept silently.  
I heard footsteps from ahead.  
The shadows of the three guards appeared. They stopped short. Not quite close enough to see us.  
"Yes, Santag will be angry, when he finds out about our little mess up."  
"Coroni especially." What exactly was all this about Coroni being merciful, and hating it that Corosco escaped?  
I'll have to ask Corosco.  
We were too stiff with fear to move. I silently called out Gengar. Invisibility might be one of the few weapons we have.  
With Gengar's ghostly shield covering the six of us, we could continue.  
Through many dim corridors, down stair and hallways, until what looked like the largest storage area I have ever seen in my life.  
It was extremely large.  
Rows of shelves covered in axes, and bow, quivers, swords,spears. You name it, they have it.  
"We came here to destroy this, without these weapons, the Darkness mortals won't bee able to fight. We can slow them down."  
Synge called out ninetails.  
"That's a good idea. I came here with gun cotton, I still have a lot in my pocket."  
Corosco pulled out the heap of grayish wool. Wool that would self-destruct.  
Nintails lit the small gunpowder fuse.   
And we ran.  
We barreled through guards. Not even bothering to kill them. Some of them just stared after us.  
And we went out a back door.  
JUst as the fuse hit the gun cotton.  
BAM! It was so intense. The building burst into flames.  
We ran. We didn't stop until we reached a small resting stop inbetween a few hills. It was then I asked that one question.  
"Why did the guards say that Coroni would be mad that you died, or that you escaped. And that he would be merciful to you."  
The rest of them looked relieved that it was I who asked the question.  
"You see, Narashia. I've known Coroni for as long as I can remember."  
He swallowed.  
"Coroni, is my twin brother."  
  
Chapter 35 Josh  
  
It couldn't be true. Could it?  
What burned me even more was that Aquila knew it all along.  
Not that I have anything against Aquila.  
Aquila stopped by that night. To see how we were doing.  
"How long did you know." I asked her. We were sitting on our cots, discussing Corosco's ultimate secret.  
"For a long time. I'm relieved to have more people to talk about it. Corosco's ashamed. That's why he kept it a secret. Apparently, Coroni has told everyone."  
I nodded in agreement, though saving the life of the Dark Rider leader was very honorous, it didn't shield us from a mission we missed.  
A scouting mission.  
We got a little rest. Which was greatly appreciated.  
My arm was a little swollen. I wonder how long until Narashia's sleep prophecy. Excuse me, dream sequence.  
I wondered what Narashia was dreaming about. She shuddered in her sleep. Was that a good or bad thing?  
We got up.  
I wrapped some fresh bandages around my mark.  
We were off.  
The Coroflex meadows weren't very far away.  
The clattering of ponyta hooves clattered the ground. We needed all of our concentration.  
And in through the back door.  
With pokemon and waves of plain, pure fear.  
I held out my bullwhip, my sickle flashed in the torchlight.  
Narashia's axe glistened. Giovanni's bow readied. Anu's sword unsheathed. Synge's awl dripped softly that of green poison, which pattered softly on the floor of rough boards.  
Through the corridors we crept, and into the training area.  
So this is where they keep the elite troops.  
Their bodies were sleek and muscular. They could probably wrestle a machamp to the ground. One man was trying. Nope, the machamp won.  
These soldiers actually had pokemon. Mostly of the fighting or poison breeds.  
I saw Coroni in the backround. He had himself some sort of black pokemon. It was a black magmar. It's eyes were spooky.  
The flame was pure black.  
"Maaaaggmarr!" I heard the bellow, we were making a tad too much noise.  
Uh oh.  
It wasn't very long before we were all shackled and chained. Cloaks over our faces.  
We sat in the middle of the training ground, in a circle of warriors. I knew what was coming. A brief interrogation, then an execution.  
Five actually.  
"So, the Dark Riders have found our secret base." I heard Coroni. Not the voice you want to hear when you are chained to the ground.  
I shuddered in the cold wind. There was a loud thump. All eyes were on the outer wall of the training center. Her face was shielded by a mask.  
She crouched on the rim of bricks. She held a sword and a bow.  
"The empress!" I heard the terrified shouts.  
"The Empress Shamishai!"  
Shamishai? The Anocian word for Shamishi. There couldn't be two Shamishi, Aquila must have been keeping her a secret.  
Or she went by the name Shamishi. Which was far more likely.  
She wore a ragged tanktop of white. A torn blue skirt. The red clay mask shone in the light.  
She wore a cape of white. And circular earrings of silver.  
She lept down with an amount of agility I have never seen in a person before, never the less, a Pikachu.  
She pulled out her bow. The screams continued.  
"Her aim is the best in the world."   
Still shackled, we watched the battle.  
The Empress was killing every warrior which dared step into her path.  
Whack! Whack! Her sword struck cleanly.  
Coroni challenged her.  
She pulled out an arrow. They stared at each other. Her bow quivered.  
She shot. Coroni demonstrated the same cat-like reflexes.  
He lept out of the way. He shot a beam of lightning.  
It hit her earrings. They reflected back at Coroni with a toss of her cloak covered head.  
It hit him. He fell back, knocked out.  
He lept up.  
He pulled out his own sword. She gripped his wrist in her hand. She held the glittering sword away from her own throat.  
She hit him with the hilt of his sword in his stomach.  
He fell back.  
Kill him, Empress.  
She didn't strike at the fallen wizard. She walked calmly to us, with her sword, she cracked the chains.  
She led us from the training center. We now had our weapons back, and the papers. The General was enthousiastic to give them to her, when she held him at bowpoint.  
During all this, she never said a word. With a flash of light, she was gone.  
  
Chapter 36 Aquila  
  
"No, she isn't real, and that's the last time I'm going to say that!" I yelled. Those Dark Riders can't take no for an answer, they just have to know everything.  
"But, she was real, okay? Some old ghost doesn't knock out Coroni!" Josh protested.  
"Look, Josh, I've said it fifty or so times. If there was a Shamishi left besides me, I'd know about it!" I continued to protest. And Josh being Josh, continued to argue.  
"Just give it a break Josh." Narashia said with a yawn. "We only get about two more hours of sleep."  
Josh looked at me. He hopped into his cot, and I blew out the candle.  
"Troubling you again?" Corosco looked up from the record book he was writing in.  
"Uh huh."  
"That strange girl they saw, do you believe she's real?" he asked.  
"I don't know, if she is, she isn't Shamishi that's for sure. I'll keep an eye out for news."  
"When's the next time you're coming back, and bringing the iron we ordered?"  
"It's due to come in a week. I'll be back here long before then."  
I flipped my quiver over my shoulder.  
Bow, sword, cap, and jacket all came on again. I clasped my iron boneguards around my forearms.   
I pulled out my Tauros.  
"All right Tauros, we have an important deal in Zanisung in an hour, what do you say?"  
"Oh, Aquila! Before you leave, how much wizard activity is there in Cathmosmile?"  
"The mine town? A lot, they found a new gold mine. Stay away if you can."  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Those Twilight Riders have a mission there in two hours. If you have the time..."  
"I'll stop by and check on them. I'll probably need to check on them."  
Corosco gave me an odd look.  
"Whenever I check on them, they usually need it."  
Corosco pondered this for only a second, then began to laugh.  
"If only you weren't a bounty hunter." Corosco laughed.  
"If only."  
I rode along the ridge. I heard the panicky wizard voices from along the side of the meadow.  
Yeah, that's right. Those wizard lovers don't dare cross me. They know what's at stake.  
Zanisung was hardly a ride from here.  
I recalled Tauros and slipped in through the cracks in the rocks.  
The Zanisung Secret Camp. A secret that I'd wriggled out of one of my allies earlier.  
I gave him a head for this tip.  
I imagined that the Governor Sunkeck would be coming in soon. I'd have to wait.  
Governor Sunkeck was the leader in charge that signed the order to attack the Shamishi fortress.  
I pushed a brick in. With it, came another.  
I crawled through my new opening. I slipped on the robes of one of his servants.  
I was in full disguise.  
His chambers were large and airy. No furniture, just yards of polished marble floor. And tapestries, and candlabras.  
The five servants, including me, all stood near the doorway. We lit the many candlabras.  
He stood, talking with a lieutenant.  
"Yes, we got them, the Dark Riders near the town. Camosuki-or something like that. I don't speak Anocian."  
It couldn't be Cathmosmile.  
"Excellent." He bid his servants and lieutentant goodbye.  
I his among the shadows while they left.  
I slipped from my hiding place.  
"I told you servants to leave."  
"That's right they did." I said.  
"You should be in the scullery, at least anywhere but my chambers." Sunkeck turned toward me.  
"Show yourself." I pulled the hooded brown robe over my head.  
"I know why you're here, Aquila. Another man has paid you to kill me. Who is it?"  
"I don't deal in secrets."  
"For triple the money, even?"  
"Never. You're too close to death to nogotiate."  
"I fear this time, you're way in over your head."  
"You're in up to yours."  
"Not this time. You will want to nogotiate the trades."  
He pulled a lever, and a part of the back wall opened. I almost shreiked at what I saw.  
The crumpled, unconcious figures, of my five Dark Rider friends.  



End file.
